pastel_longterms_big_brother_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pastel Longterms Season 1
Pastel Longterm's first season of Big Brother premiered on September 16, 2018. The first twist of the season was revealed before the premiere. The twist was that, instead of having 16 houseguests, there would be 18! The first season's houseguests were: Envoria, Kooka, Loyal, Zack, Mishelly, Daniel K7DY, Jennity, Faith, Joshua, Hope, Jack, FirstLightz, Armando, Zombieman, Ethn, Dxrk, and Weirdaj WEEK 1: The first competition of the Summer was called "Forcefield a Friend." In this competition a random houseguest would be given a forcefield and they would choose the next person to receive a forcefield. The houseguest in each round to be without a forcefield would be eliminated. The first HOH of the Summer was Zombieman! Zombieman's first nominee was Loyal. In the week preceding the premiere, Loyal tried to start random drama for no reason in the houseguest chat immediately painting a target on her back. Zombieman's second nominee was Kooka. She was nominated because this was only the first week and Zombieman really had no other targets. The first POV of the Summer was called "Sit, Trip, Spin, Vibrate, Dizzy." The houseguests chosen to compete in the POV were: Mishelly, FirstLightz, Weirdaj, Armando, Joshua, and Daniel. Neither the HOH or the nominees competed in this POV because all 3 of them had left the server. In this competition *INFORMATION TO BE ADDED*. The first POV of the Summer went to Weirdaj! During the POV ceremony, Weirdaj decides to use the POV on Kooka! As a replacement nominee, Zombieman put Jack up for eviction, again because he had no real targets, besides Loyal, in the first week. The first live eviction then took place. Loyal was evicted with a vote of 7-3. Loyal had no competition wins this Summer. WEEK 2: The second HOH competition of the Summer was called "Rocket Rush." In this challenge *INSERT INFORMATION.* Hope is the second HOH of the Summer! Hope's first nominee was Ethn because Hope had no real targets and just needed to put someone up. Hope's second nominee was Armando. Again, Hope had no real targets and just had to put someone up. Week 2's POV was "Sword Fight," in which Weirdaj, Hope, Jennity, K7DY, Envoria, and Faith battled it out in a sword fight arena. The second POV went to Envoria. At the veto ceremony, Envoria decided to use his veto on Armando, saving him from eviction. Hope then preceded to nominate First because he had been rude to Hope and called him a rat at the beginning of the week. The live voting ceremony immediately followed. Ethn was evicted from the Big Brother house with a vote of 8-5. Ethn had no competition wins this Summer Week 3: The third HOH of the Summer was a Parkour competition. Weirdaj easily won the HOH, claiming his second win of the Summer! Weirdaj's first nominee was Hope. Weirdaj nominated Hope as a pawn. Weirdaj's second nominee was Jennity. Weirdaj believed Jennity was a competition threat because she had come close to winning other competitions. The POV this week was called "Block Rush." The houseguests chosen to compete were: Weirdaj, Hope, FirstLightz, Dxrk, Faith, and Armando. In this competition the houseguests had to push as many blocks into their colored squares as they could. Faith took the win on this POV claiming her first win of the Summer. At the POV ceremony, Faith decided to pull Hope off of the block, causing Weirdaj to have to choose a replacement nominee. Weirdaj's replacement nominee was Dxrk. Weirdaj also believed that Dxrk was a competition threat and believed that having two threats on the block, one was bound to go home. The live eviction then took place. Jennity was evicted by a vote of 7-4. Jennity had no competition wins this Summer. Week 4: Wait a second... what's this? Mishelly has been pushed off the balcony of the second floor by Julio?! Mishelly had to be evacuated to the hospital and died the next day. _______________________________________________________________________________This week's HOH competition was called "Quickest Typer." In this competition, Julio would say a sentence replacing letters with numbers and the houseguests had to retype it correctly. Due to the rules being unclear, there were multiple eliminations that were unfair such as not putting a period or a capital letter for the name of a game, which was not addressed in the rules. Luck was aimed at Hope this week who managed to pull off an HOH win, his second of the Summer. Hope nominated Weirdaj as his first nominee because Hope believed he was working together in an alliance with Joshua and FirstLightz and was determined to get FirstLightz out so he also nominated one of his allies. Hope also nominated FirstLightz because he was still salty about FirstLightz being rude to him two weeks ago and calling him a rat, so Hope was determined to get him evicted. The POV this week was essentially the same as last week's but was entitled "Block Rush." The housguests chosen to compete this week were: Weirdaj, Hope, FirstLightz, Joshua, K7DY, and Zombieman. Weirdaj won this week's POV. At the POV ceremony, Weirdaj obviously used the POV on himself since he was worried he was a target this week. Hope then had to choose a replacement nominee so she chose Joshua, again because she wanted to nominate FirstLightz with one of his allies for revenge. The live voting ceremony then took place. FirstLightz was evicted over Joshua with a vote of 4-3. FirstLightz won no competitions this Summer. The remaining houseguests would now become Jury! Week 5: The fifth week's HOH competition was called "Box Ball," in which the houseguests had to remove all the balls from their box in the shortest amount of time. Daniel took this win, claiming his first HOH win of the Summer. Daniel's first nominee was Zombieman. Him and Zombieman were friends but he and Zombieman got into a fight with Jack in the houseguest chat. Believing everyone thought Zombieman was innocent, he put Zombieman up as a pawn. Zombieman really was innocent, but Jack was able to manipulate his alliances, turn it around, and place false blame on Zombieman. Believing Jack was hated, Daniel, who also despised him, put Jack up as the second nominee, believing this would be an easy way to send him home. The POV this week was entitled "Logo Rush" in which the chosen houseguests had to push the Pastel Longterms logo, split up into little blocks, up a ramp, and reassemble it. The houseguests chosen to compete were: Envoria, Jack, Kooka, Zombie, Daniel, and Zack. Envoria came out with his second POV win of the Summer. At the POV ceremony, Envoria decided not to use the POV. Jack was very surprised by this since he and Envoria were in an alliance at that point in the game. Jack thought at this point he was doomed and believed that maybe Daniel, Zombieman, and Envoria had turned his alliances against him. Jack's fears were put to rest at the live eviction, as Zombieman was eliminated with a vote of 4-2, causing Daniel's plan to blow up in his face and causing him to eliminate his ally, due to Jack's manipulation of the situation. Zombieman is the first member of the Jury and walked out the door with 1 win under his belt. Week 6: ''' The week began with the expulsion of 2 houseguests. Armando and Dxrk were expelled for not attending enough sessions without a legitimate excuse. This would make Jennity and FirstLightz Jury members and Armando and Dxrk will join the Pre-Jury __________________________________________________________________The HOH competition in Week 6 was entitled "Hot Potato." In this competition an exploding potato was randomly given to someone, they had to pass off the potato to someone before it exploded. If you had the potato when it exploded you were out. The final 2 in this competition were Weirdaj and Jack. Jack was about to win HOH but Weirdaj was able to jump at the last second and handed it off WHILE the potato was exploding, causing him to clinch his second HOH win. Weirdaj put Hope up on the block as revenge for nominating his alliance with Joshua and FirstLightz and causing FirstLightz to be evicted. Hope was Weirdaj's target ever since Week 4 to the end of the game. Weirdaj put Daniel up for eviction because Daniel was trying to put a target on Weirdaj's ally, Jack, and wanted to protect him. Which was not a smart move, because little did he know, Jack was allied with Hope but was just using Weirdaj and his alliance to advance him and Hope further. The POV this week was "Hide and Go Veto." In this POV, each houseguest chosen to compete would hide a Veto block somewhere in the house or backyard. Each houseguest chosen to compete would then search the house for hidden Veto blocks. The last person's block to be found would win the POV. The houseguests chosen to compete were: Envoria, Jack, Kooka, Weirdaj, K7DY, and Joshua. Jack won this POV, and his first competition, by hiding his Veto block in the pool. At the Veto ceremony Jack decided to save his close ally, Hope, from eviction, pissing off Weirdaj and Joshua. Weirdaj then nominated K7DY as the replacement nominee for lack of a better option. Daniel was sent packing at the live eviction by a vote of 4-1. Daniel walked out of the house having won 1 competition. '''Week 7: Week 7's HOH competition was "Ball Race." In this competition the houseguests had a race on balls. Hope won HOH, managing to claim a third HOH win for the Summer. Hope's first nominee was Weirdaj. He nominated Weirdaj because he knew that Weirdaj was after him and had convinced his alliance to come after him too. Hope also nominated Joshua because he was a part of Weirdaj's alliance and was coming after Hope as well. This week's POV was "Ball Sword Fight." In this competition each chosen houseguest stood on a ball, and moved it around attempting to kill others on their balls without being killed or falling off. The houseguests chosen to compete were: Envoria, Jack, Faith, K7DY, and Weirdaj. Envoria managed to pull off this POV win. At the POV ceremony, Envoria decided not to use his POV so that he did not get any more blood on his hands. However, this ensured that another member of Weirdaj's alliance would go home this week. The live eviction then took place with Weirdaj being eliminated of Joshua by a vote of 4-1. Weirdaj left the house with a total of 4 competition wins. Week 8: This week's HOH competition was "Hide and Go Sword Fight," in which the houseguests hid around the house and when they found each other they would battle it out through a sword fight. K7DY won this HOH competition, winning her first competition of the Summer. K7DY then preceded to nominate Faith due to her poor fashion choices. K7DY also nominated Jack under the claim of poor fashion choices, but everyone knew it was because she disliked Jack. This week's POV was called "How Badly Do You Want It?" giving houseguests the opportunity to opt out of the Veto competition for rewards or in order to avoid a punishment. The last person standing would win the POV. Jack knew he was a target and was determined not to jump. He would not budge. Everyone else, except Hope (who left for the reward of being immune for replacement nominee), wanted Jack out. So no one was moving. The challenge went on for about half an hour of offering deals and threatening punishments, but in the end Julio, out of nowhere, decided to offer the POV as a prize, and the first person to jump would win it. Jack jumped just barely before Envoria did, winning him the POV. At the POV ceremony, Jack obviously decided to save himself from eviction, enraging K7DY. As "karma" K7DY put Kooka up for eviction, knowing that Jack and Kooka were a close alliance. The live eviction did not end well for Jack. Kooka was sent home by a vote of 3-1, leaving the house with no competition wins all Summer. Week 9: Category:Seasons